kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gashatrophies
, Taiga and Nico with 13 Gashatrophies]] The http://gameridernews.tumblr.com/post/159170334752/the-gashatrophies-are-a-part-of-kamen-rider are a game mechanic of Kamen Rider Chronicle. They are rewards for Ride-Players defeating Bugsters and act as proof of the recipient's victory. They resemble Rider Gashats, but with shorter cartridges and without a handle, and each one corresponds to the game the defeated Bugster comes from. They seem to award star stickers represented on a Ride Player's chest gauge. As explained by Kuroto Dan, only once all of the Gashatrophies are collected will Kamen Rider Chronicle's final boss, Gamedeus, be summoned. Like Rider Gashats, the Gashatrophies can also access the corresponding game in the console. List of Gashatrophies *'Mighty Action X:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Nico Saiba upon defeating Salty. *'Taddle Quest:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Nico Saiba upon defeating Aranbura. *'Bang Bang Shooting:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Nico Saiba upon defeating Revol, becoming the first Ride-Player to beat a Bugster boss and claim a Gashatrophy. *'Bakusou Bike:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Hiiro Kagami upon defeating Motors, becoming the first Kamen Rider to beat a Bugster boss and claim a Gashatrophy at the same time, unless he merely helped a Ride-Player defeat Motors. *'Gekitotsu Robots:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Nico Saiba upon defeating Gatton. *'DoReMiFa Beat:' This Gashatrophy was given to Emu Hojo by Kuroto for getting Poppy Pipopapo back to CR and saving her from her brainwash from Ren Amagasaki. *'Giri Giri Chambara:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Nico Saiba upon defeating Kaiden. *'Jet Combat:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Nico Saiba upon defeating Vernier. *'Shakariki Sports:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Nico Saiba upon defeating Charlie. *'Drago Knight Hunter Z:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Nico Saiba upon defeating Graphite. *'Perfect Puzzle:' This Gashatrophy was given to Emu Hojo by Kuroto after Parado joined their side in the battle against Cronus. *'Knock Out Fighter:' This Gashatrophy was given to Emu Hojo by Kuroto after Parado joined their side in the battle against Cronus. *'Toki Meki Crisis:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Cronus upon defeating Lovelica, later given to Ex-Aid as advance payment for defeating Parado. *'Hurricane Ninja:' This Gashatrophy was obtained by Johnny Maxima upon Madoka Hoshi completing her wishes in this Game World. *'Proto Mighty Action X:' KREA-Mighty Action X Gashatrophy.png|Mighty Action X Gashatrophy KREA-Taddle Quest Gashatrophy.png|Taddle Quest Gashatrophy KREA-Bang Bang Shooting Gashatrophy.png|Bang Bang Shooting Gashatrophy KREA-Bakusou Bike Gashatrophy.png|Bakusou Bike Gashatrophy KREA-Gekitotsu Robots Gashatrophy.png|Gekitotsu Robots Gashatrophy KREA-DoReMiFa Beat Gashatrophy.png|DoReMiFa Beat Gashatrophy KREA-Giri_Giri_Chambara_Gashatrophy.png|Giri Giri Chambara Gashatrophy KREA-Jet_Combat_Gashatrophy.png|Jet Combat Gashatrophy KREA-Shakariki Sports Gashatrophy.png|Shakariki Sports Gashatrophy KREA-Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashatrophy.png|Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashatrophy KREA-Perfect Puzzle Gashatrophy.png|Perfect Puzzle Gashatrophy KREA-Knock Out Fighter Gashatrophy.png|Knock Out Fighter Gashatrophy KREA-Toki Meki Crisis Gashatrophy.png|Toki Meki Crisis Gashatrophy Hurricane Ninja Gashatrophy.png|Hurricane Ninja Gashatrophy Proto Mighty Action X Gashatrophy.png|Proto Mighty Action X Gashatrophy Notes *Gashatrophies seem to be based on game achievements, special digital badges that reward the player for completing a task in a game. *It is never explained how Hiiro obtained Bakusou Bike's Gashatrophy, as it is already stated that only Ride-Players can obtain them. **However it's possible either he became the first Kamen Rider to beat a Bugster boss and claim a Gashatrophy at the same time, or he merely helped a Ride-Player defeat Motors. *The toy version of Drago Knight Hunter Z's Gashatrophy has the ordinary design instead of the dragon head on its handle base. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 41: Reset Game! Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Collectible Devices